


Sun flames can´t mend a broken heart

by DepthOfMusic



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, General Pairing, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthOfMusic/pseuds/DepthOfMusic
Summary: After her death, Yamamoto Takeshi was a completely different man.Read the warnings and tags please.Undisclosed female character (more information in the End Notes).





	Sun flames can´t mend a broken heart

"Takeshi...please...take care of them..."

Tears stream down your face as her eyes and mouth close and don't open up again. She lies on the ground, no movements made, her chest not rising and falling like it should, her body limp, covered in several open wounds, blood around her.  
You still don't believe she's dead; memories of 10 years with her flood your mind as you hold her lifeless form. Everything happening around you, all the commotion, the voices, it's all white noise to you.  
After who knows how long- you lost track of time when she said her last words- you realize that her body was taken from your arms, yet you don't move, knowing in your mind that help arrived. But it was too late, you knew it in your heart, in your mind, there was nothing that could be done anymore to save her. 

You wake up, bolting upright, the next moment tears are streaming down your face, your body shaking . You haven't slept properly in who knows how long; you don't know the day, which month it is, the days somehow slipping together into a long stream of what feels like eternity.  
The same scenario happens every night, since the day your love, your anchor, your World died. Nothing-and no one- could do a thing; they tried, tried their best really, but nothing helped.

Cloud flames make you think of your mistakes that stacked up just like cloud flames propagate.  
No amount of Storm flames cut through the emptiness in your soul, through your lifeless eyes and monotone voice.  
No amount of Thunder shakes you awake from your melancholic emptiness.  
No amount of Mist flames can cure your ache to see her again, to hold her close, to kiss her just once more.  
Rain flames don't get rid of your everlasting nightmares of losing her before your eyes over, and over, and over again; sleeping pills don't help either.  
Sun flames couldn't help her, and no amount of them can mend a broken heart that was left behind.  
Sky flames just leave a bitter taste in your mouth, always reminding you that you fail to protect what's important to you. 

The cycle continues, day by day, night by night. And you just want it to end, to be done with this suffering.  
Yet there are still reasons chaining you to life: the people still there, the memories and promises you made, the fact that they- the ones who tried to help, the ones who stayed- still need you.  
So you continue suffering, hoping that one day, it'll start getting easier.  
You don't know for sure if it will ever get better, but hope should be the last one to die right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ^^ 
> 
> First of all- I know, this was kind of dark, but I was inspired to write this a couple of days ago, again in the middle of the night. I wanted to write this kind of fic in a while; the mood was right that day, and so this happened, short and bitter with a small glimmer of light at the end.
> 
> Even though the couple is undisclosed and is a general Yamaoto x Female character, I do have someone specific in mind. Also, I have quite a lot of other KHR fics that I haven´t published (yet) that are more than five years old, which will eventually be published ( after I edit them and go through them a couple of times) . 
> 
> Also, I apologize for any grammatical and other mistakes; English isn´t my first language. 
> 
> Okay, this is long enough; thank you for reading , and I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
